Songs for My Cherry Blossom
by karynperovskite
Summary: Ten drabbles based on a song challenge. Theme: Hurt


**KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA**

**DRABBLE CHALLENGE (I got this off the 17th chapter of _The Akuma's Sakura Violin_ 'Letters of Love.' It's one of my absolute favorites right now!)**

**Shuffle Challenge!**

**Rules:**  
><strong>1.<strong> Pick a fandom you like. [Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama]  
><strong>2. <strong>Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
><strong>3. <strong>Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
><strong>4.<strong> No lingering afterwords.  
><strong>5.<strong> Do 10 of these and post them.

EXTRA RULE: Pick a theme, and include it in all your drabbles. [Hurt]

* * *

><p><strong>SONG FOR KELLY HUCKABY – DEATH CAB FOR CUTIE<strong>

Usui looked down at the cemented ground beneath his feet as he walked away. It was raining, but he barely felt the tears of the sky stain his clothes. He was too conscious of the ones that were raining on his face.  
>Misaki watched him go with his head bowed, almost as though he didn't care at all. The setting sun cast a shadow on him that seemed to haunt them both. She still couldn't comprehend what had happened. The world wept with her on that desolate sidewalk as she reread the word on the piece of paper he had given her.<br>"Goodbye," he had written. He left without a word, and she let him go without any either.

**SAILOR SONG – REGINA SPEKTOR**

Usui stood on the deck of a cruise ship. The wind was friendly, and the sun was too. The sound of the dancing waves rang in his ears. He watched her, the familiar raven-haired girl who stood by the railing of the deck. She was smiling at the man beside her as he took pictures of them. Usui's heart produced green fire at the sight. He simply stood at the sides like a statue with his hands in his pockets. She probably doesn't notice him staring, and she probably won't recognize him if she does. It has been years, after all. But she did. Their eyes met, but Usui instantly withdrew his gaze. But he did catch a glimpse of the frown that began to crease her beautiful face and the tears that began to form in her eyes.

**BROWN EYES – LADY GAGA**

Gently, he reached to cup her soft cheek. It was the only apology he could conjure up for the moment. He never meant to hurt her. He wiped the tears that were rolling down her face with his thumb. She avoided his gaze. Neither spoke. He only held her as though she were a fragile doll. Then, slowly, she pulled his hand down to his side and looked at him with her large brown eyes. They were bloodshot and full of pain.  
>'I can't take it anymore.' She looked away, turned, and left.<p>

**DECODE – PARAMORE**

'Don't speak to me!' Misaki yelled, trying to pull away from Usui's tight grip. 'Stop with all your mind games! I've had enough of this confusion!'  
>Usui held her wrist tighter, his eyes begging for a chance.<br>'Look at me.' He calmly said. 'Misaki, look at me.'  
>She did, throwing him a disdainful look.<br>'Why would you do this to me?' She asked, referring to open letter from his admirer that lay on his desk.  
>He pulled her to his chest and embraced her tight. She didn't fight, but she didn't return the embrace either.<br>'I'm still me.' He whispered.  
>'Let me go.'<br>'Please believe me... You haven't lost me...'  
>'It's hard to believe...'<br>'I love you, Ayuzawa...'

**IN MY TEETH – MANCHESTER ORCHESTRA**

Yelling.  
>From the Student Council Room.<br>'GET OUT! YOU'RE A NUISANCE!'  
>Misaki Ayuzawa's voice.<br>'No.'  
>Unmistakably Takumi's.<br>Then a bang. A table overturned.  
>'Why are you so angry?' He asked.<br>'Because you're a nuisance!'  
>'Is that really all?' With that, Usui began to raise his voice. Silence, then, 'Is it?'<br>A sniffle. A tear silently rolling down Misaki's cheek.  
>'Get out!'<br>'Tell me why you're so angry, Prez!'  
>'I hate you, you bastard!'<br>Another bang. Another sniffle.  
>'It's Erika, isn't it? Because I kissed her?'<br>A louder bang. The passersby could've sworn that fire was emanating from the room.

**GOODBYE ENGLAND – LAURA MARLING**

Misaki fixed his tie, sniffling as she did so. Usui straightened his suit as he looked at himself in the mirror. The sound of a violin could be heard from outside. Usui touched her hand, caressing it gently. She looked at him with pleading eyes and furrowed brows. 'I'll miss you so much.'  
>He kissed her hand.<br>'Mr. Usui, we are ready to depart.' Someone called from outside.  
>'I'll be back again, my wife.' He said to her before picking up his suitcase and leaving the room.<p>

**START OVER – ONE NIGHT ONLY**

It had been years since she had last seen those green eyes. That messy blond hair.  
>Misaki stood at one side of the road, and the man stood at the opposite side. He had not noticed her. The world seemed to suddenly move in slow motion for Misaki. Pedestrians seemed to have slowed their walks, and vehicles have slowed their journeys. She stared at him, hope igniting in her heart. A smile started to creep onto her face. Feelings broke down the wall that protected her heart.<br>She crossed the street without hesitation, catching his attention. They looked at each other. The man- Usui- stared in shock. Misaki smiled.  
>'Usui... I... can we please start over?'<br>'Misaki...'  
>Then, a blond boy and his mother came out of the shop behind the two. They walked towards Usui then the boy took Usui's hand. 'Daddy!'<p>

**HERO/HEROINE – BOYS LIKE GIRLS**

She'd forever be grateful.  
>It was a hectic school day, Misaki remembers. She has been working on the upcoming school trip to Hokkaido for a week now. Then, today, almost everyone from the council was absent. Busy with the papers, Misaki mindlessly crossed the road and almost got run over. But the pain and the blood never came. A blond haired guy took the bullet for her, as he always does. Usui Takumi lay on the middle of the street, his face in peace, his body unmoving. The sight and memory of it mortified Misaki. She could remember how hard she had screamed for him to come back. To stay by her. She wishes she had not been saved that time.<p>

**FEELING SORRY – PARAMORE**

'I never want to speak to you!' Misaki screamed at Usui. He had taken it seriously and walked away permanently. He then transferred to Miyabigaoka. Misaki had wept when she found out. He moved away. Misaki regretted her words when she found out. She had been bleeding inside ever since.  
>But no. She raised her chin and wiped her tear-stricken face. 'I've got no time for feeling sorry."<p>

**SOLITARY NORTH STAR – THE CAMERAWALLS**

She rechecked the handwritten map. Yes, this was the place. She entered the grand condominium that she had visited a couple of times before. She stepped onto the elevator and stepped out onto the highest floor. She knocked on the last door of the hall, even though she knew no one would respond. She knew it was unoccupied, so it wasn't locked either. She entered the solitary room that is familiar to her. The same couch sat at the centre of the room. The view from there was just as breathtaking as before. But the person she had come to visit here before was no longer there.


End file.
